Awakened Memories
by Robin Terrae
Summary: A response to a challenge on the DaisukeKen ML. The events of Ken's kidnapping are coming back to haunt him. Daiken Yay! It's done.
1. Dreams

I'm actually writing a fic to answer a challenge!!   
  
*Muses fall over in shock*   
  
*pokes muses* Um, guys... it's not that astounding... *no response* *sighs* Oh, well... This fic is a response to a challenge posted on the DaisukeKen ML a couple days ago. This involves an alternate ending to Digimon Adventure 02 (for Ken and Miyako aren't married, and there are no little Ichijouji/Inoue offspring running around), and involves Yaoi. There will be some nasty stuff contained within, so read with caution!  
BTW, this is a WIP... meaning that it's not planned and I only write when the muses strike... so any feedback and ideas concerning this fic are greatly appreciated. ^_^ Oh, Digimon and its characters do no belong to me. They belong to companies with more money than I could ever have!! ^_^;;;;  
Timeline: About 3 or 4 years after the end to Digimon Adventure 02.   
Written: 6/2/01  
  
  
  
Awakened Memories  
By: Robin Terrae   
  
  
Chapter 1: Dreams   
  
  
_The steady noise of tires rolling over pavement was what had finally brought him out of his unnatural slumber. Opening his eyes, it took a few minutes for them to adjust to the dark. Moaning quietly he attempted to move, only to realize that his hands were bound behind his back. Panic clouded his mind for a moment, until he remembered his final moments before he had fallen unconscious...   
  
'Oikawa!' he frantically thought, 'The children!'   
  
"Finally awake are we?" a low voice asked.   
  
Twisting his body, he was able to move into a sitting position, staring up at Oikawa. "You don't really think that this will work, do you?"   
  
Oikawa smiled at him, and he felt his blood run cold, "It already has." Moving closer, Oikawa stared down at the bound boy. Crouching low, Oikawa reached out with a hand, gently playing with a few strands of his hair. "I knew, ever since your brother's funeral, that you would grow up into a beautiful boy..."   
  
He tried to twist his head away from the hand, but Oikawa grabbed the back of his neck, keeping his head still. "Yes," he murmured, "a beautiful boy indeed..."   
  
"What are you doing?" the boy asked, fear beginning to line the edge of his voice. His blue eyes widened as he felt the one of Oikawa's hands drop lower. Suddenly, it hit him, and he realized exactly what the man was doing. "Please... no..."   
  
"Don't worry." Oikawa responded, whispering in the boy's ear.   
  
Tears begun to run down his face, leaving salty trails in their wake. "No..." he tried again, "Oh, God... please don't..."  
  
  
_ *****   
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"   
  
Ichijouji Ken sat straight up in bed, his shaking arms wrapped tight around his torso. Tears were running unheeded down his pale cheeks, and his slanted blue eyes were wide with fear. His indigo hair hung limply in strands around his head, a few plastered to his forehead with sweat. Shaking his head to clear it, the dream already falling back into the deep recesses of his mind, he raised a shaking, uneasy hand and ran it through his hair. He used the other hand to slowly wipe the tears away from his face.   
  
"Ken-chan?"   
  
Ken glanced down at his partner Digimon, Minomon. The little green Digimon stared up at Ken with large black eyes. "Hmmm...?"   
  
"Are you alright?" the little Digital Monster asked, concern lining his voice.   
  
Ken managed a weak smile. "I'm fine." He said softly, "It was just a dream."   
  
"It didn't look like a dream." Minomon stated, "It looked more like a nightmare to me."   
  
Ken shook his head, "I can't even remember it." He answered, reaching out to tap his partner on the head, "But don't worry, I'm fine now."   
  
Minomon looked at Ken disbelievingly, "Are you sure?" he asked, uncertain.   
  
Ken nodded, then held his arms open, allowing Minomon to gently float into them, "I'm sure. Besides, I don't have anything to worry about, with you here to protect me." He told his friend, holding Minomon close.   
  
"I'll always protect you, Ken-chan." Minomon softly agreed, falling asleep. Ken smiled down at the Digimon, then glanced out over the room. He suddenly began to feel uneasy, and hugged the little Digimon closer. He knew that he wouldn't be getting back to sleep tonight.   
  
  
TBC....   
  
  
Well, that's part one... Should I continue?? 


	2. Confusion

Well, first off I have to say thanks to all the people who have read this and are enjoying it. And to Vain, feel free to archive all you want! ^_^   
  
Digimon and its characters don't belong to me; instead they belong to companies with more money than I have. I'm just a poor college student who blows all her money on anime-related goodies. All warnings placed on the first part still apply. ^_^   
BTW, I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but I started it, like two or three times before I got something I liked. And I figured, if my mother likes it, then it can't be *that* bad....   
  
  
Awakened Memories  
By: Robin Terrae  
  
  
Chapter 2: Confusion   
  
  
Morning was not the time that Ichijouji Ken preferred. He was, by no means, a morning person, especially when he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. So, when the day rolled around, he found himself clutching his blanket over his head, trying to ignore not only the hustle and bustle of a new day in Tamachi, but the constant poking of his Digimon partner to get out of bed.   
  
It wasn't until his mother came into his bedroom, that he knew that any more time in bed was a wasted effort. Pulling himself out of bed, he got ready for the day, dressing in a pair of slacks and loose shirt. Smiling, he glanced at himself in the mirror. 'Perfect.' He thought to himself, 'Daisuke will love this!'   
  
Minomon watched Ken carefully from the bed. Although he wanted to believe his partner's claims that everything was all right, Minomon knew different. But looking at Ken now, he wondered if his concern was slightly more than necessary. After all, the boy *looked* fine... The Digimon sighed, even though he and Ken had been partners for years, he still didn't fully understand Ken, and he doubted that he ever would.   
  
Ken turned to Minomon, picking him up. "Come on," he said, "or we are going to be late meeting the others."   
  
The little Digimon smiled, bubbling excitedly. "The others? Is Chibimon going to be there?"   
  
Ken laughed softly, "Of course he is!" he told his partner, while placing him gently in the bag he used to carry Minomon around the city. Glancing around his room, he shivered as a twinge of unease settled around him. Biting his lip, he moved from the room, shutting the door behind him.   
  
****   
  
The park had become the standard meeting place of the Chosen Children ever since the real world invasion over 6 years ago. Today was no different, although the reasons for the meetings were. With the threat to the Digital World long in the past, the children simply met to be kept abreast of recent events in both the Digital World and in their own personal lives. There were no threats to their lives, and no enemies out to destroy them.   
  
While their Digimon played, the others caught up on the major events of each other's lives. For the moment, the girls were having a laugh while Miyako described her latest crush, while Takeru and Koushiro had simply begun to shake their heads in amusement; Yamato and Taichi were talking to Daisuke, and Jyou was talking to Iori, giving advice about something or other. Ken simply sat on the grass, head resting on his knees, eyes watching his friends.   
  
Daisuke plopped down next to him, gently elbowing Ken. The other boy turned to Daisuke, looking at him with inquisitive eyes. Daisuke frowned a little, stating, "You sure have been quiet today."   
  
Ken shrugged, glancing over towards the group of Digimon tumbling in the grass. "I didn't get any sleep last night." He said softly.   
  
Daisuke looked intrigued. "Oh... what were you doing?" He poked Ken in the arm, "Thinking of me, I hope."   
  
Ken just smiled slightly. "Thinking highly of yourself, aren't you?"   
  
Daisuke huffed, "Well, of course I am. I am, after all, the great Motomiya Daisuke!"   
  
Ken stared at Daisuke for a full moment, before snorting, "You, Dai-chan, are impossible."   
  
Daisuke crossed his arms, pouting at Ken. Ken glanced at him for a moment, then turned away, shoulders shaking. It took a minute for Daisuke to realize what was going on and grabbed Ken's shoulder, spinning the other boy back around to face him. He stared at Ken as the other boy's hand was clenched over his mouth, trying to keep from laughing out loud. Daisuke smiled.   
  
The wind suddenly picked up, and Ken was met with sudden coldness, wrapping his arms around himself. He noticed a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned towards it. A little butterfly flew by his face, and his eyes followed it, entranced.   
  
_ "Please no... "   
  
"Don't worry, Ken. It won't hurt... much."   
  
"No... n.. ahhhhhh!"_   
  
Ken suddenly clamped his hands over his ears, clutching them tight, trying to quiet the screams echoing in his head. "Go away!" he swore, viscously.   
  
Daisuke placed a hand on Ken's shoulder, only to have to have it knocked violently away. "Ken...?" he questioned, his voice trailing off, uncertain. Ken's eyes locked with his, Ken's eyes reminding Daisuke of the time when Ken had ceased being the Kaiser, when, with Wormmon's death, the young boy had realized that Digimon were real. Daisuke suddenly swallowed, his throat dry.   
  
The others turned from their conversations, watching Ken and Daisuke intently. As if sensing their scrutiny, Ken's eyes went to from guilt ridded, to remorseful, to downright scared out of his mind. He grabbed Minomon, and throwing everyone a hasty 'goodbye' practically ran out of the park, leaving behind one very confused boyfriend, who was shouting after him.   
  
The others stood there in shock, completely confused as to what just happened. Miyako, being ever so blunt, turned to one person who Knew Ken better than the rest of them, and asked, "Daisuke, what the *hell* just happened?"   
  
Daisuke shook his head, "I don't have a clue, Miyako." _But rest assured, I *will* find out._   
  
  
TBC...  
And, yes, the fact that Ken flips when he sees the butterfly is important. Just think back to episode 50... where am I going with this? You'll see.... *insert crazy Kaiser laugh here* I am *so* evil.... *grins* 


	3. Worry

Hello, minna-san! First off, I'd like to thank everyone for their awesome reviews. It's nice that everyone really seems to like this story. And I'd just like to apologize that this wasn't out sooner. In-between work and family stuff, life's been kinda hectic lately. ^_^   
  
All standard Disclaimers and warnings are included in the first chapter. Nothing has changed since then. ^_-   
  
  
Awakened Memories  
By: Robin Terrae   
  
  
Chapter 3: Worry   
  
  
Motomiya Daisuke hadn't seen his boyfriend at all since the other boy had run away from their meeting in the park, and, quite frankly Daisuke was afraid. He knew that Ken had his moods. Hell, all of them did, but Daisuke had never seen Ken act like that before. He had even called Ken's apartment, but every single time, his mother answered, and told him that Ken was either sleeping or studying. Daisuke didn't question it, but he could tell by the tone of her voice that she was covering up for her son, and she didn't like doing it.   
  
Chibimon jumped on Daisuke's bed, staring up at his partner. Although the little Digimon had talked to Minomon, all the other Digimon would say was that Ken was fine. Chibimon had gotten the impression that Minomon was worried about his partner, and didn't have a clue what was going on.   
  
"I wish he would talk to me, Chibi." Daisuke said, "I mean, we've been dating for a while now."   
  
Chibimon patted Daisuke on the arm, unsure what to say. "Maybe you should go to see him. All you've been doing is just e-mailing and calling him."   
  
Daisuke looked apprehensive, "I don't know..." he started, letting his voice trail off. For a moment, he entertained the idea to actually go to the Ichijouji apartment and demand to know what was wrong with Ken, but it would do no good. He knew from experience that forcing the issue would just cause the other boy to close himself off even more, and Daisuke didn't want that. But then again, Ken hadn't avoided him like this since they had become a steady couple. He sighed, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.   
  
Chibimon watched with silent concern. Daisuke was his best friend, and he hated to see the boy being anything but his usual happy, smiling self. He wondered how Minomon put up with a pensive, guilt-ridden partner, the decided to e-mail his friend. If Minomon had experience with unhappy humans, than maybe the other Digimon could help him. Grinning at this train of thought, the little blue ball of fuzz set off in a hunt for his human's D-terminal.   
  
Daisuke watched the little blue behind disappear under his bed, before flopping down on it. Lacing his hands behind his head, he stared up at the ceiling. In his minds' eye, he watched the events of the day he last saw Ken play out like a movie. 'I wish I knew what was bothering him... he seemed alright before that day.' Rolling over, he stared out across his room, staring at a silver picture frame on his desk. Contained within, was the picture Hikari had thoughtfully snapped of the boys' first kiss. He smiled as he thought of that day, full of surprises, nervousness and happiness.   
  
'I love you, Ken.' The redhead thought to himself, 'I just wish that you would open up to me.'   
  
****   
  
Across the city, in the Tamachi district, not much had changed in the dark room that Minomon had been in for the past couple of days. He glanced from his human partner, who had barely moved from his bed since he had come home to Ken's D-terminal that sat in front of him, Chibimon's recently sent message.   
  
Although he wasn't quite sure of the details, he knew that whatever had caused his outburst at the Chosen gathering was being caused by the strange dreams that the boy kept having. Minomon didn't know the details, but he could tell from Ken's disjointed mumblings when he slept that what ever the dream was about, was not pretty. What really bothered the Digimon, however, was the fact that Ken couldn't seem to remember the dreams. Every time he asked Ken about what he was dreaming about, the boy replied that he couldn't remember.   
  
"Ken?"   
  
"Hmmm...?" Ken answered, distractedly.   
  
"Don't you think that you should, at least, talk to Daisuke?"   
  
Ken glanced down at his Digimon, "I can't, Minomon. Besides, why would he want anything to do with me? I ran off after flipping out on him in the park."   
  
Minomon sighed mentally. He wondered if any of the other Digimon had to deal with this with their human partners. He resolved to ask at the next gathering. "Chibimon e-mailed me."   
  
"Oh? And what did he say?" Ken, at least to Minomon, sounded interested.   
  
"That Daisuke is going crazy worrying about you." 'And, quite frankly, so am I.' "Chibimon is trying to cheer him up, but says that nothing is working."   
  
"Why is he worrying? I'm the one who freaked out."   
  
Minomon sighed audibly this time, "Because he loves you." He stated somewhat patiently. "He thinks the reason that you've been avoiding and ignoring him is because of something he did."   
  
Ken sat straight up in bed, staring at his partner in shock. "But that's ridiculous!"   
  
The little in-training Digimon smiled to himself. "But you know Daisuke, Ken." He made his way over to the bed, staring up at his partner. "You should go see him." he stated simply.   
  
Ken bit his lip, glancing at the wall, then back. "I guess I should." 'If only to try and explain what happened...' he swallowed, 'I at least owe him that.'   
  
Minomon smiled brightly as he partner began to descend the ladder of his bed. Going back to the D-terminal, he hit a couple of buttons, and then gave it to Ken.   
  
****   
  
Across the city, red eyes widened happily as he read the reply to his earlier message. Giggling softly, Chibimon put Daisuke's D-terminal back where he found it, (in the back pocket of the pants that Daisuke wore the other day) and made his way underneath the bed, towards the light that singled the rest of the room.   
  
But part of the little blue dragon's mind worried. He hoped that whatever was bothering the indigo-haired boy, Daisuke could fix. It was a childish hope, but it was one the Digimon had. After all, Daisuke could fix everything!   
  
  
Too bad real life isn't always so kind...   
  
  
TBC...  
Sorry this is soooo short, but now I can start moving into the main plot!!! *laughs evily*


	4. More Confusion

Well, here's the next part. This should start to get the ball rolling...   
  
All disclaimers, warnings, etc from the first part still apply. Ken and Daisuke angst ahead!   
  
  
Awakened Memories   
By: Robin Terrae  
  
  
Chapter 4: More Confusion   
  
  
Ken raised his hand to knock on the Motomiya apartment door, when the door swung open on its own accord. Eyes wide, he looked up into the brown eyes of the oldest Motomiya child, Jun. She was about to step out of the apartment, when she raised her eyes, meeting his.   
  
"You look like crap." Jun stated, bluntly, raising an eyebrow at the boy. If Ken was in a better mood, he might have been tempted to laugh at that statement, in which the older girl sounded so much like her younger brother, but instead he sighed, lowing his hand back to his side, adjusting the bag that he carried.   
  
"Is Daisuke in?" he asked, his voice soft and horse.   
  
Jun pointed into the apartment, gesturing towards her brother's room. "He's been moping in his room for the past couple of days." She answered, "Unless he's escaped out the window without me noticing in the past fifteen minutes."   
  
"Ah." Ken answered, making his way into the apartment, "Your parents aren't home?"   
  
Jun chuckled softly, "Since when are our parents *ever* home?" She lightly punched him in the shoulder, "Don't worry, Ken, no one will hear you."   
  
Ken's face turned red. "I... I didn't mean..."   
  
Jun winked at him, "I know you didn't... I was just teasing you." Suddenly her face turned serious, "Ken... what ever you do, please don't hurt him."   
  
"What?"   
  
She smiled softly, "He really loves you." She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "Just trust him okay?"   
  
Wordlessly, Ken nodded and Jun smiled, waving at him as she left the apartment, closing the door behind her. He shook his head and gently sat down the bag, opening the flap and allowing Minomon out.   
  
Moving down the hall towards the door that he knew from pervious visits was the door to Daisuke's bedroom; he gently knocked on the door. Receiving no answer, he knocked again; only to hear Daisuke's voice yell out, "Go away!" Biting his lip, he wondered if he should just enter, but Minomon was having no problem with that decision, worming his way into the room through the crack of the door. Ken made a grab for the green Digimon but missed. Sighing, he ran a hand through his chin-length hair, knowing now that any meeting with Daisuke was inevitable.   
  
****   
  
Daisuke had rolled over bed, ignoring the first couple of knocks, thinking that it was his sister, Jun. She had been trying to get him to stop moping around and out of the room, but her attempt had come up rather short-handed, and Daisuke had remained where he was. After the second set of knocks, he figured that his sister hadn't gotten the message and told her, rather vocally, to leave him alone. When there was no other noise, he had figured that Jun had given up and had gone out with her bishounen crazy friends.   
  
The last thing he expected was to hear Chibimon's delighted shout of "Minomon!" as the Digimon leaped off of the bed and in the general vicinity of the door.   
  
'Yeah that's great... Chibi needs someone to play with and Minomon's...' Suddenly, Daisuke's eyes slammed open and he sat up in shock. "*Minomon?*" He leaped off the bed, and grabbed the doorknob, forcibly throwing opening the door of his room, staring at the wide-eyed boy in front of him.   
  
Ken met Daisuke's eyes and glanced away, feeling guilty. He opened his mouth to apologize, when Daisuke grabbed him and hugged him tightly. He blinked, surprised at the other boy's reaction, but his hands came up, and he hugged Daisuke back.   
  
They stood like that for quite awhile, before Daisuke pulled out of the embrace, staring down at the ground. "I thought that you hated me or something."   
  
Ken grabbed Daisuke's shoulder tightly, causing the other boy to look up. "Oh, Daisuke, why would you think that?" Daisuke didn't answer, and Ken sighed, "Daisuke, listen to me." He waited till he had the boy's attention, "What happened in the park had nothing to do with you. It was... well, I don't really know what it was, but it was nothing that you did."   
  
Daisuke stared at him in disbelief. "Are you sure?"   
  
Ken sighed. Daisuke, always acting like the brave, happy-go-lucky guy of the group, was, at heart, a very young, passionate boy. He took everything to heart, especially everyone else's problems, and no one else had done the same for him. This had left behind a fragile insecure boy who believed every insult thrown at him, and trying to hide the hurt with false bravado and arrogance. It was a mask that Ken had seen on the boy when they had first met as enemies, and one that the other Chosen were now just discovering. "Yes, I'm sure."   
  
Daisuke's smile could have lit the Digital World and Ken smiled in return. The goggle boy threw himself once again into Ken's arms, and Ken couldn't help but feel happy... but a sense of wrongness lingered on the edge of his consciousness. But he ignored it for now; instead he paid attention to the boy currently in his arms.   
  
****   
  
Someone once said that the best part of an argument was when you made up. Daisuke now believed that to be true as he lay next to his boyfriend on his bed. The little two Digimon had scampered off, probably foraging in the kitchen for food to feed their bottomless appetites, which they always seemed to have. Daisuke sighed as he curled into Ken's side, content with the warmth the other was providing.   
  
Ken gently ran his long, slender fingers through the short, burgundy spikes of Daisuke's hair. The goggles had long since been discarded, instead of their customary place on Daisuke's head, they now rested in a special case that Daisuke had managed to con Ken into buying for him as an anniversary present. Ken smiled as Daisuke made that little noise of contentment in the back of his throat.   
  
Daisuke purred as Ken ran his fingers through his hair. Grinning mischievously, he began to run little circles over Ken's stomach. He heard the other boy's breath hitch, and start again a little bit faster than before. Although they had been together since the defeat of Oikawa and the others in the Digital World all those years ago, they hade never gone beyond anything more than kissing and hugging. Although Daisuke didn't plan on having sex right now, he was planning on having a little fun with his boyfriend.   
  
Moving slowly, he gently managed to get his hand under Ken's shirt, gently rubbing the smooth skin underneath. Ken squirmed a little, and his breathing sped up just a tad, but otherwise there was no reaction. Smirking, Daisuke sped up his caresses causing Ken to groan.   
  
"Dai..."   
  
"What?" The complete and utter picture of innocence was Daisuke. He even managed to wipe the 'cat that got the canary' grin off of his face. But Ken wasn't fooled. Out of everybody, Ken probably knew Daisuke the best, and knew how fast the other boy could pull the innocent, 'I couldn't harm a fly' face. He wasn't fooled.   
  
Ken tried to keep his voice steady, and for the most part he succeeded, expect for the little waiver that entered his voice at the end of his question, "What are you doing?"   
  
With a miraculous effort, Daisuke managed to keep the grin off his face. Instead he replied, "What are you talking about?"   
  
A hand reached under the shirt and grabbed Daisuke's hand, stopping its movement. With a simple, deadpanned voice, Ken said, "This."   
  
Daisuke pulled his hand out from under Ken's shirt, and stared at it. "Damn... that's where it went." He flashed Ken a grin. "And I wondered too."   
  
Ken just sighed at his boyfriend's antics. Daisuke, still with the grin on his face, pushed himself up till he was resting on his elbows, staring at Ken critically. Reaching out with a hand, he gently ran it through Ken's indigo hair.   
  
"You are so beautiful." He stated, sounding to be somewhat in awe.   
  
_"I knew, ever since your brother's funeral, that you would grow up to be a beautiful boy..." _   
  
Daisuke felt the other boy stiffen underneath him, and glanced up at Ken's face. The other boy's eyes were far away, and Daisuke lightly tapped him. Ken eyes suddenly focused on Daisuke's.   
  
"What?"   
  
"You were a million miles away..." Daisuke titled his head, watching Ken. "What were thinking about?"   
  
Ken just smiled at him, albeit somewhat uneasily. "Nothing."   
  
Daisuke just stared at him, but didn't say anything. Instead, he just went back to his caresses from before, his hand sneaking back underneath Ken's shirt. Daisuke watched as Ken simply relaxed into the mattress, as if he was disconnected from the world around him. Struck by a thought, he figured out a way to get the other's attention. His hand left Ken's stomach, heading for the waistband of his pants. He was about to dip his hand underneath the waistband, when he heard a whimper and Ken mumbling. Glancing back up at Ken's face, he was shocked to see Ken's eyes shut tight, tears leaking out through the corners.   
  
_ He felt the hand move underneath the waistband, and he screamed. It was cut off by a hard slap to the face. He glanced up at the smiling face of his captor, too afraid to do anything but whimper in fear.   
  
On hand moved towards its destination, while the other gently wiped the tears from his face. "It's okay. You'll see, Ken, everything will be all right." And Oikawa smiled, and Ken felt his whole world end in a haze of pain. _   
  
He was also able to make out the boy's disjointed mumblings. "Please... no.. God... no..."   
  
Daisuke removed his hand and went to touch Ken's shoulder, hoping to get a reaction, but as he moved his hand towards Ken, the boy let out a strangled scream and curled up into a fetal position. Unsure of what was happening, Daisuke sat back on his hunches, staring down at the boy in front of him.   
  
The two Digimon ran into the room, glancing from Daisuke to Ken and back again.   
  
"We heard a scream!" Chibimon exclaimed.   
  
Minomon shot right up onto the bed, trying to nuzzle and comfort his partner without much success. "Ken? Ken!" the little Digimon turned tear-filled black eyes on his human partner's boyfriend. "Daisuke, what happened?"   
  
"I don't know!" the boy cried, frustration lining his voice. "One second he was fine and the next..." his voice trailed off in confusion. What *had* happened? Daisuke stared down at the fragile looking boy curled up on his bed, and then to the two helpless looking Digimon staring back at him.   
  
What was going on?   
  
  
TBC...  
The next part is probably going to be the hardest to write, so please excuse me if it takes me a little while.... Man, what have I gotten myself into... ^_^


	5. Flashback

Um... if you don't like rape scenes or anything of the like, you might want to skip this chapter. This is your warning... If you don't jump ship now, and you flame me, I will laugh at you, post your flame on Cynthia's board, and then give the flames to Heero and Duo to dispose of...   
  
Sorry this was sooo late in getting out. In between work and the fact that my computer went screwy kind of delayed this a little. Let me tell you, if you have Gateway Go-Back, watch it. The program can be great, but when its that program causing the problem, it can a pain in the butt. But you will be happy to know that I already started Chapter 6.   
  
  
Awakened Memories  
By: Robin Terrae   
  
  
Chapter 5: Flashback   
  
  
_ Ken whimpered as Oikawa continued to touch him, gently stroking both his face and hair with one hand, as the other sat at the waistline of his pants. Ken was beyond screaming and pleading for Oikawa to stop, and instead waited for the inevitable. He knew, that unless a miracle occurred in the next five minutes, nothing was going to stop Oikawa from taking what he wanted.   
  
And what Oikawa wanted, was him.   
  
Oikawa smiled at him, and Ken felt his stomach twist and turn. The smile was evil and Ken knew it. The hand near his waistband moved towards the buttons of his pants, and Ken drew in a breath. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking from the corners, running down his pale cheek.   
  
"Uh-uh." Oikawa breathed, tapping Ken on the side of the head, hard. "I want those eyes open." When Ken didn't respond, Oikawa raised his hand, once again slapping the boy, grinning as the child cried out in pain. Blue eyes opened and stared fearfully up at him.   
  
Knowing that he once again had Ken's attention, Oikawa slipped a hand into the boys' pants, popping the buttons. He felt the boy's breath hitch, and glanced up at Ken's wide, blue eyes as he pushed away the fabric of the pants away from Ken's ivory skin.   
  
"So magnificent." Oikawa whispered, gazing upon the boy as he exposed him, and Ken whimpered again. "So beautiful." Suddenly Oikawa moved away from Ken, out of his field of vision, and he breathed a silent sigh of relief; believing that maybe Oikawa wasn't about to go through with the act. It was a hope that was short lived.   
  
Ken heard the rustle of fabric, and tried to crane his neck, hoping to once again see Oikawa. Suddenly hands closed around his waist from behind and Ken let out a gasp. "Looking for me?" Oikawa breathed in his ear.   
  
'Oh god. Oh god.' It became a repeated mantra in the back of Ken's mind as the hands on his hips lifted him up and moved into position. Ken only had a moment to realize that Oikawa was naked before Oikawa pushed violently into him, causing to him pain unlike anything he ever experienced.   
  
And then the world turned black.   
  
_ ****_   
  
Ken heard a thump on the roof, and his hazy mind tried to focus on what it could be, but the only thing he could focus on was the pain that flared up in his body whenever he tried to move. He rolled over, groaning silently as muscles and body parts he didn't even realize he *had* protested the movement, quite vocally.   
  
'What happened?' he thought to himself as he moved, trying to find a position that didn't aggravate his body too much. Finally he managed to place his body into a position that caused the pain to die down to a dull throb that echoed in the back if his mind. Breathing deeply, he cast a glance around his surroundings. It was dark, but his blue eyes were able to make out the shapes of several children huddled on the other side of the truck, their eyes closed as if in slumber.   
  
Ken stared at them for a moment, confused, when the memories came back to him. The kidnapping, Oikawa copying the Dark Seed, and then Oikawa implanting it into the other children. Ken shuddered; 'If they only knew...' he thought sadly, his eyes filling with tears.   
  
His ears picked up shouting from outside, and he strained his hearing, trying to make out the words being yelled. He heard a deep, booming voice that he recognized as Oikawa and he shuddered. He then heard another voice start yelling and he smiled slightly. 'Trust Daisuke to come after me.'   
  
Suddenly the door on the back of the truck was flung open and Ken was met with bright light...   
  
_ ****   
  
Daisuke sat still, debating on if he should try reaching out for Ken again. After a couple minutes, Ken had seemed calm, but when Daisuke had reached out to touch him, the thin boy had begun to mumble under his breath, and Daisuke had been able to catch a few words. 'Oh God.' Over and Over; and then Ken had begun to cry.   
  
And that scared Daisuke more than anything.   
  
It wasn't the fact that Ken *was* crying that worried him. He knew that the indigo haired boy cried every once in a while, for Daisuke had been the one there to comfort him when he did. It was the fact that Ken was doing it in his sleep, and he knew from Minomon that his boyfriend hadn't been sleeping, and if Ken *did* fall asleep; it was only to be plagued by nightmares that woke him up.   
  
'Oh Ken.' He thought, 'Why didn't you tell me?' He glanced over at Minomon, who had curled up against his partner, Chibimon cuddled next to him, trying to offer comfort, but not knowing exactly how to do it.   
  
'And I know exactly how you feel, pal.' Daisuke thought to himself as he once again tried to reach out to try and communicate with Ken.   
  
The last thing he expected as his hand was just millimeters away from Ken's shoulders, was for the other boy's eyes to slam open, wide and frightened. Daisuke had a moment to register complete surprise before the punch connected solidly with his stomach.   
  
'Damn, Ken can sure hit hard.' Daisuke thought before he came in contact with his bedroom floor.   
  
****   
  
Ken was a trained Martial Artist, and he had been the Digimon Kaiser. As he opened his eyes, he saw a hand reaching for him, and still stuck in his dream land, he reacted the only way he knew how... by punching the conceived threat. It wasn't until he heard Chibimon's startled cries of "Daisuke!" did he blink and finally focus on the world around him.   
  
The bedroom of his boyfriend came into focus, and Ken blinked. Hearing a low moaning from the vicinity of the floor, he glanced down, only to be meet by the site of Daisuke sitting hunched over on the floor of his room, his breath coming harshly from his mouth, his arms wrapped tightly around his middle.   
  
'I hit him... I hit Daisuke!!' Ken's eyes widened. "Oh god..."   
  
Both Minomon and Chibimon ran to Daisuke's side, staring up at Ken. Chibimon's eyes were full of confusion, while Minomon's were full of worry. Daisuke managed to raise his head; his pain-filled brown eyes coming in contact with Ken's blue ones.   
  
"Oh God... Daisuke... I'm sorry." The boy choked out, his eyes full of tears. Suddenly Ken turned, and ran from the room.   
  
Gasping, Daisuke pushed himself to his feet, and tried to stumble after the boy, but when he reached the living room, he saw that the door was still closed and the chain was still up, indicating that no one had left. Turning around, he glanced around the main room knowing that Ken was still in the apartment somewhere. Then it hit him, the one place that Ken could be.   
  
"Digital Gate, open!"   
  
'Oh no...' Daisuke thought, pushing his weight against the locked door to the study. Cursing under his breath, and ignoring the frantic shouts of the Digimon, Daisuke reached up in his tippy-toes to reach the key that he knew his parents kept over the door. Finding it, he unlocked the door, threw it open, and dashed into the room.   
  
The computer monitor glowed with a program familiar to Daisuke, the Gate to the Digital World.   
  
But it was too late.   
  
The room was empty.   
  
Ken was gone...   
  
  
TBC...   
  
Just pretend that Koushiro placed the program on all the Chosen's computers. ^_^ 


	6. Confrontation; Part I

The muses are being kind to me right now. ^_^ After about two weeks of stalling, they have actually given me ideas on how to finish this fic. Oh, but don't worry, this isn't the last chapter yet...   
  
Digimon Adventure and its characters belong to Toei, Bandai, and a bunch of other companies that I am too lazy to bother and look up. By suing me, you gain nothing, but my tuition bills for the next semester and maybe that car loan if I ever do *get* that car... I, will, however fight you tooth and nail for my vast Japanese Anime/Manga/CD collection.   
  
What I meant about that whole Koushiro/Computer program comment was that I know that Koushiro figures out later in the anime that, with Miyako's help, they can access the Gate from any computer with the D-3. Well, I love Daisuke to death (in fact he's tried for 1st place as my favorite character, sharing the spot with Ken), but I doubt that he would sit there long enough to figure that out; so I had Koushiro come over and help him. ^_^   
  
Then again, the whole thing could be magic. *shrugs* Who knows? The Digital World works in mysterious ways...   
  
  
Awakened Memories  
By: Robin Terrae   
  
  
Chapter 6: Confrontation; Part I   
  
  
The Digital World was quiet when Daisuke, V-Mon, and Wormmon arrived via the Digital Gate. Casting his eyes on the landscape before him, Daisuke glanced around him, taking the sight of the cavern around him.   
  
"Where are we?" He whispered, trying to see where Ken could have hidden himself.   
  
Both the Digimon shivered, and Wormmon glanced around himself warily. "I know this place..." he said softly.   
  
Both Daisuke and V-Mon glanced at the Viral Digimon. "You do?" Daisuke asked.   
  
V-Mon closed his eyes, trying to find what Wormmon already knew, concentrating on his senses. Ears and nose alert, he picked up on smells that were forever ingrained into his memory. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide, realizing what Wormmon was talking about. "This is where we fought the final battle with Belial Vamdemon." Wormmon nodded his agreement.   
  
"Where we fought...?" Daisuke trailed off, confused, "But why would he come back here...?"   
  
Wormmon shook his head sadly, "I don't know..."   
  
Determined, Daisuke clenched his fists by his side. "Let's go find him." He said, reaching into his coat pocket and grabbing his blue D-3. Glancing at the screen he held it up, pressing a few buttons and then waiting for it to detect Ken. After a few moments, a dot lit up in on the screen and Daisuke started walking in the direction the D-3 indicated.   
  
V-Mon and Wormmon shared concerned glances, but followed silently.   
  
****   
  
Ken trudged over the terrain, not exactly sure where he was going. He just let his feet do the thinking for him. He completely and totally ignored his surroundings; instead he was kept company by his thoughts.   
  
'I can't believe that I punched Daisuke!' he thought to himself. 'What is happening to me!'   
  
Suddenly, the wind began to circle him, causing Ken's hair to blow into his face and eyes. Bring his hands up to push it out of the way; he suddenly felt the little hairs on the back of his neck rise. Glancing around himself warily, he looked for anything that could potently be a threat.   
  
Just because the Chosen Children had defeated Belial Vamdemon, you didn't think that all threats were eliminated from the Digital World, did you? Yeah, right.   
  
Not seeing anything around him, Ken glanced up the blue, Digital sky, when he saw a flock of butterflies overhead. Biting back the fear that rose in his throat, Ken watched them, as they got closer.   
  
He was Ichijouji Ken.   
  
And he refused to be frightened by butterflies.   
  
Too bad that part of his mind wasn't listening to the rest of his body.   
  
He retreated a step as the butterflies hovered in the air in front of him, swallowing hard. 'I will not be afraid. I will not be afraid...'   
  
"I will not be afraid..." the last came out a mere whisper, as he stared at the glowing butterflies in front of him.   
  
"Afraid of what?" a voice asked him, and he spun, glancing around in confusion.   
  
"Who's there?" He asked, still glancing around. "Show yourself."   
  
"Why, young Ichijouji, I am right in front of you." The voice answered, bemused.   
  
"Right in front of me...? But the only thing in front of me is... the...." Ken's face paled far more than usual, his blue-violet eyes going wide. Understanding, laced with fear, swam in their endless depths. "... butterflies... Oikawa..." Ken breathed out in a whisper, backing up another step.   
  
The butterflies merged, glowing with a bright white light, causing Ken to shut his eyes tightly. When he opened them again, the bright light was gone, and Oikawa was standing there instead.   
  
Ken wondered how this could be happening, when he noticed something about the figure standing in front of him. If one looked to hard they could see straight through Oikawa. Sucking a breath, Ken tried to tell himself that Oikawa was still dead, but the rational part of his mind was drowned out by the one voice screaming in the deep recesses of his mind.   
  
The voice of a scared eleven-year-old boy, pleading for his tormenter to leave him alone.   
  
****   
  
Daisuke had been walking in silence, and that worried his Digimon partner. Every once in a while the human boy would hold up his D-3, check and make sure that they were heading in the right direction, and then start walking again.   
  
V-Mon wasn't used to a non-vocal partner. He liked to talk and so did Daisuke. And although Daisuke had used to hide the hurt and pain that the others' remarks used to cause, he never did so to his partner. V-Mon could read Daisuke like an open book. That was one of the reasons, he supposed, that he had be trapped under the Digimental of Courage, and had waited until Daisuke had come along to lift it. Both Chosen Digimon and their Chosen Child were alike and each other's foil.   
  
But the book on Motomiya Daisuke was shut now, and V-Mon couldn't seem to find the key to get it to open back up again.   
  
V-Mon glanced sideways at Wormmon, hoping that the other Digimon could maybe help him with this new and distant Daisuke, and was met by blue eyes staring back. The Viral Digimon seemed to know what he was asking and simply shook his head.   
  
"Humans are too different." V-Mon remembered hearing Wormmon say to him at one point. "Each one has a different way of reacting to things and different buttons for those reactions. Any advice that I can give you from my experiences with Ken is not guaranteed to work..."   
  
V-Mon shook his head. 'Why do humans have to be so difficult?' he wondered mentally as he watched Daisuke check his D-3 again.   
  
He watched as Daisuke smiled a little, and smiled himself. If Daisuke was smiling, then they had to be somewhere near Ken. Then he could sit, find something to eat and then... He glanced over at Wormmon again, and noticed the uneasiness floating in the bug's eyes. He opened his mouth to ask Wormmon about it, when Daisuke started walking again. Catching up to his human partner, he looked back at Wormmon again, and instead of seeing the uneasiness, he saw the fierce determination that every Chosen Digimon gets when they are protecting their partners.   
  
Something was coming.   
  
He could feel it.   
  
And it frightened him.   
  
  
TBC...   
  
Wormmon is a bright little bug, isn't he? *smiles* Well, after all that time with Ken, I'd like to think that something must have rubbed off onto the cutie. And as for V-Mon, well, he's best friends with Wormmon, and I'd like to think that they gossip... about their partners, if nothing else. ^_^


	7. Confrontation; Part II

Well, here's chapter 7! I should almost be done with this, unless some ugly plot bunny rears its head and dreams up some more ideas for this fic...   
  
Ken: God, I hope not... I've been tortured enough.   
  
Daisuke: *hugs Ken*   
  
-_-;;   
  
All pervious disclaimers, warnings, etc still apply.   
  
  
Awakened Memories  
By: Robin Terrae  
  
  
Chapter 7: Confrontation, Part II   
  
  
Ken wanted to scream, to cry out in rage, to do *something*, but he couldn't. All he could do was stare at the transparent form in front of him, the screaming and pleading of his eleven-year-old self echoing throughout his head.   
  
He could remember it, *all* of it. The pain, the suffering, the humiliation. It was something that would forever be a part of him; that was burned into his skin. His brother's death was only the catalyst, the pain of the truth of the hurt and destruction that he had caused as the Digimon Kaiser had cracked and tainted his innocence. The re-birth of Wormmon had given him hope that it could be fixed.   
  
His experience at the hands of Oikawa had shattered it.   
  
It lay broken, glittering pieces on the floor of the semi-truck, on a dark December night, three years ago. It lay, destroyed, as Ken had the most intimate part of him violated to satisfy another.   
  
And Ken understood why he never remembered it until today. If he had, he never would've gotten through the last three years. He never would have had Daisuke as his love.   
  
Then he wondered if he would again.   
  
He squeezed his eyes shut, causing the tears that he didn't even realize were there, to fall, running rivulets down his pale cheeks. His hands were clenched at his sides, his fingernails biting into his skin, spouting little crescents of blood.   
  
Oikawa watched this, seemingly uncaring as the boy in front of him tortured himself. Unable to fathom the reasons, he asked, "What brings you here?"   
  
Ken's eyes shot open, his eyes full of anger instead of the fear that had been there earlier. "You... *bastard*." He hissed, "I can't believe that you have the *gall* to ask me such a question." His voice grew louder, the anger and pain coming to the front. "It's because of you that my life has suddenly turned to hell!" He glared at the presence in front of him. "And I bet that you have no clue what I'm talking about, do you?"   
  
Oikawa shook his head. Many of his memories from the time of his possession by Belial Vamdemon were hazy at best. His last clear memory of his former life was watching the eight Chosen Children returning to the Digital World after their battles with Vamdemon, mere moments before he had agreed to the proposition that would forever alter his life, and set his fate into stone.   
  
"The night you kidnapped me to copy the Dark Seed, you did something to me. You did something, that has forever changed me."   
  
Pausing, Ken stared into the eyes of his tormenter. This next part was going to be the hardest to say, and by saying it out loud, he was going to be admitting it, not only to himself, but to the whole world as well.   
  
"You... raped me."   
  
****   
  
Daisuke paused on the hill overlooking the valley. When he didn't see any sign of Ken, he double checked his D-3, and saw that he was, indeed in the right place.   
  
"Come on, Ken... where are you?" It was a whispered plea, and Daisuke didn't really expect an answer. He thought that all this was over and done with, that they had dealt with all of Ken's scars.   
  
But he was wrong.   
  
Daisuke sighed, and the Digimon that followed him faithfully glanced up at him. But Daisuke merely shook his head, and continued on.   
  
Wormmon spared a glance at V-mon and saw his worry reflected in the little dragon's red eyes. Ever since the Jogress Evolution three years ago, when they had become one, they had begun to consider each other's chosen as their own. While that didn't mean that V-mon could evolve with Ken around, or Wormmon could with Daisuke, it did mean that each Digimon would fight to their last breath to protect the children.   
  
And now both Digimon were worried about their partners. They were being led by only by the D-3's detection mode, and Daisuke looked like he was about to drop. According to V-mon, Daisuke had barely ate and only slept a few hours between the time that Ken had made his hasty retreat from the part till Ken had shown up on the Motomiya doorstep. Although Wormmon didn't doubt that Daisuke was in better shape that his partner, he really didn't want the tanned boy to suffer and run himself into the ground.   
  
Wormmon had almost made the suggestion to stop and rest, but had closed his mouth before the words had been voiced. He knew what Daisuke's reaction would've been, and didn't see that point of wasting the energy on suggesting it. Instead, he crawled on in silence, worrying about the state of his human partner.   
  
****   
  
It was quiet following Ken's confession. Oikawa stared blankly at the teenager in front of him, as if not comprehending him. He had not uttered a word since Ken had dropped his bombshell.   
  
Ken had closed his eyes, clenching them tight, in order to try and stop the tears from falling. After hearing no reaction from the ghostly apparition in front of him, he growled low in his throat. Opening his eyes, he stared into the black eyes of Oikawa and saw no recognition. He felt the rage in himself building, and screaming words that even he didn't realize he knew, charged Oikawa.   
  
Of course, he forgot one very important fact. Oikawa was, for intents and purposes, dead, and his very essence would forever be kept in the Data Stream of the Digital World, never able to inhabit a flesh and blood body again.   
  
Because of this, Ken went right through him, falling to his hands and knees, tears running unchecked down his face. Facing away from both Oikawa and the direction he had come in, he had neglected to hear the beeping of his D-3, which showed one particular energy signal getting close to Ken's position.   
  
Daisuke...   
  
****   
  
Daisuke almost let out a whoop of joy when he realized how close to Ken was, and his attitude was catching. Both V-mon and Wormmon had cheered up some. V-mon, because his partner was happy, and Wormmon because that meant he would be reunited with Ken, and would hopefully be able to get to the bottom of what was bothering his human so.   
  
Daisuke ran up the hill, the two Digimon on his heels. Reaching the top of the hill, Daisuke looked past the row of trees to the little field that lay beyond it, searching for the dark hair and maroon shirt of his boyfriend. 'Where is he...?'   
  
He kept scanning the little meadow for a couple of more minutes, trying to find any sign of Ken, when he noticed a familiar figure on the far side of the field. "It can't be..." he whispered, blinking.   
  
"Hey, isn't that..." V-mon started, noticing the same figure that Daisuke had.   
  
"Oikawa." Daisuke said, "But I thought he turned into all those little Sailormoon-type butterflies."   
  
"He gave himself up to restore the Digital World." Wormmon answered after a moment, "But I didn't think that he could still give himself a human form."   
  
Daisuke squinted a bit, "Not really human, you can see right through hi... Ken!"   
  
Both Digimon stared up at Daisuke at his outburst. Instead of saying anything more, Daisuke pointed and the two Digimon could see the back of a maroon shirt that Ken had worn that day. They saw him beyond the figure of the man that was once Oikawa Yukio, kneeling, his hands clutching the mounds of grass in front of him. If they didn't know any better, they thought that Ken's back was heaving... from what they didn't know.   
  
Growing more concerned every passing moment, Daisuke moved out from the cover of the trees, hoping to help Ken in some way. Although he wasn't the best person when it came to emotional problems and the like, he was able to make it up with pure sprit and friendliness. But then, no one, save Wormmon knew and understood Ken as well as he did.   
  
He moved faster, dimly aware of the Digimon following at his feet. All that was on his mind now was getting to Ken.   
  
And finding out what the *hell* was going on.   
  
****   
  
The incessant beeping was the first thing that entered Ken's little world. Numbly reaching into the pocket of his pants, he pulled out his black and gray D-3. He stared at the little screen and the glowing blue dot that he dimly realized was the energy signature of Daisuke's blue D-3.   
  
"Ken!"   
  
Turning his head, he saw Daisuke, V-mon, and Wormmon all running towards him. Part of his mind screamed for him to run, to get away before anyone else could hurt him, but he didn't move. He was too tired to run anymore.   
  
Daisuke stopped a few feet from Ken, and stared at his boyfriend's face. He saw the still wet trails of tears that had fallen from his eyes, and those beautiful blue orbs, normally full of life, were now devoid of that life, looking haunted and way too old for a child Ken's age. Ken's eyes reminded him of the couple of weeks after he had ceased being the Digimon Kaiser.   
  
"Ken...?"   
  
"Hello, Daisuke." Ken said tiredly.   
  
Daisuke glanced from Oikawa to Ken and back again. He was thoroughly confused as to what was going on. Moving over towards Ken, he reached out to lay a comforting hand on the other boy's shoulder, but Ken drew back at his touch. Biting his lip, Daisuke stared at Ken for a couple of heartbreaking moments, before dropping his hand. After a few moments, Daisuke worked up the courage to ask, "What's going on?" When Ken didn't respond, he reached out to try and comfort him, but halfway into his motion, he remembered that Ken no longer welcomed it, and dropped his hand silently to his side. "Ken... please?"   
  
The hurt tone in Daisuke's voice finally caused something in Ken to snap. "Why don't you ask *him*!" he cried in anger, rising to his feet. "He is, after all, the one who did this to me!" He pointed to Oikawa, whose figure stayed unmoving, "He made my life a living hell, and I didn't even recall why until a couple hours ago!" Ken stopped his angry triad, pausing to catch his breath, his chest heaving.   
  
"But what did he do?!" Daisuke asked, not really addressing the question to Ken, but to anyone there. He was tired of being left out of the loop, and Ken's recent behavior was really starting to frighten him.   
  
Ken was really not aware of what he was saying anymore, caught up as he was in his anger. "He raped me!"   
  
Silence hung in the air, as Ken realized what he just said. He clamped a hand over his mouth. "Oh... my... god..." he whispered.   
  
  
This was not the way he wanted things to go.   
  
  
TBC....   
Bwhahahahahahaha... *cough cough* Man, I have to stop being so evil...


	8. Pain & Confessions

Well, I'm had tried to finish this before moving day on September 2nd, but to avail. I really hate having to pack up my crap to take it three hours away to college... ^_^;;; Oh, well...   
  
Digimon and its characters do not belong to me... Must I do this every time? *sees evil lawyers standing off to the side* Yeah, I guess so... *sighs*   
  
Almost to the end!!!!   
  
  
Awakened Memories  
By: Robin Terrae   
  
  
Chapter 8: Pain & Confessions   
  
  
Silence hung in the air, and it was several moments before anyone could even attempt to do anything.   
  
Ken's hand was still clamped soundly over his mouth, his eyes wide, showing shock. If Daisuke stared hard enough he could swear that he saw Ken's hand shaking. He turned, as if he was going to run again.   
  
"Ken! Don't you *dare* leave me again!"   
  
Stopping in mid-step, Ken glanced back around at Daisuke in confusion. "Please, Daisuke..."   
  
Daisuke was angry now. Why did Ken always have to run from his problems? Running from his pain was what had inadvertently created the Kaiser, and be damned, Daisuke wasn't letting anything like that happen again. "Please, what? 'Let me run?' I don't think so, Ken. If there's one thing our time in the Digital World should have taught you, it's not to run from your problems."   
  
Ken turned around, looking like a scared rabbit, "You don't understand..."   
  
Daisuke sighed, moving a step closer to his boyfriend. "I know I don't, but that doesn't mean that I don't care." He took another step, "*Make* me understand, Ken."   
  
Ken shook his head, "I don't think I could..." his voice trailed off in a helpless whisper, and Daisuke moved another step closer, so that he was standing right in front of Ken, staring right into the other boy's eyes.   
  
The Digimon, forgotten in this moment, could only watch. Wormmon's heart ached at the pain he could hear clearly in his partner's voice, but he knew that now was not his time to comfort the boy. V-mon, sensing his friend's plight, gently laid one clawed hand on the digital worm's back, causing Wormmon to glance at him in surprise. The little dragon smiled and Wormmon nodded in return, turning back to watch the drama unfold.   
  
Daisuke didn't reach out to touch Ken, for he knew that his touch would be unwelcome, and he couldn't stand to see Ken reject his touch. Instead he stood, hands hanging at his sides. "You haven't even tried, Ken..." he said softly, trying to convey his feelings with his tone of voice.   
  
Ken winced as if slapped. He loved Daisuke, and could never refuse him, no matter what the other boy asked. He didn't want to do this. He just wanted to go back and pretend that everything was okay. To go home, snuggle with Daisuke, and believe that this never happened.   
  
He couldn't do that though.   
  
Because no matter how much he wanted it, things would never be the same again. Ken swallowed, running a slim, trembling hand through dark locks of hair. "It happened that night, when Oikawa kidnapped me to copy the Dark Seed." Ken's voice was soft, and Daisuke almost couldn't hear it. "It happened after I woke up soon after he copied the seed from my body." Ken shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself, "He approached me and told me how beautiful I was..." Ken's voice faltered then grew somewhat stronger, tears silently leaking from his eyes. "He started touching me, and I... I begged him to stop... and I thought he listened... but then..." Ken's voice stopped, and he gave a rueful, self-loathing laugh, "I was so stupid... I thought he listened... but..." The tears came faster, Ken's eyes taking on a far away look, and Daisuke knew that Ken was re-living that night in his mind's eyes.   
  
"But why did you run from me?"   
  
"Why do you think?" Ken asked harshly, "I love you, Daisuke, but you don't need damaged goods. You deserve someone not so screwed up, someone who can make you happy..." Ken shook his head sadly, "... and I am not that person."   
  
Daisuke grew angry at this, "How you know?" he asked, yelling, "Who are you to tell me what *I* want?! Shouldn't I be the judge of that?!"   
  
"But..."   
  
But Daisuke cut Ken off, not wanting to hear anything more. "Ken, I love you, that will never change as long as I live." He raised his brown eyes so that he was staring straight at the other boy, so Ken could read the sincerity that was contained within, "We've been through way to much in life to give it up now." He reached out to Ken, his arms wide, "You are not damaged goods. That was forced on you; it wasn't something that you asked for or wanted. And I didn't fall in love with you because you were prefect, I fell in love with you because you are a strong, caring, kind person, and my best friend." Ken stared at Daisuke, more tears gathering in his eyes. Daisuke smiled, adding, "Ken, I love you for you, with all your faults and strengths. And nothing, *nothing* would or could ever make me stop."   
  
"Daisuke..."   
  
Daisuke smiled softly at Ken, noticing the tears in the other boy's eyes, ones that he knew where mirrored in his own.   
  
Oikawa watched the whole event silently for a moment, before turning to leave. There was nothing of importance here anymore.   
  
"Wait!"   
  
Oikawa stopped, turning to meet pain-filled blue eyes. Ken Ichijouji stood behind him, tears running down his face. Behind him, Daisuke stood, the Digimon standing at his side. "Yes?"   
  
"I have to know one thing." Ken asked softly.   
  
Daisuke took a step forward. "Ken..."   
  
But the other boy shook his head, "No, Daisuke."   
  
Daisuke looked confused, "But, Ken..."   
  
And for the first in what seemed like an eternity, Ken smiled at him. A *true* smile. "Trust me."   
  
Daisuke nodded, taking a step back, joining their Digimon.   
  
Ken shot him one more grateful look, before facing Oikawa again. His eyes became hard, and when he spoke his voice was laced with hot anger. "Did you enjoy it?" he asked, almost hissing the words. "Did you enjoy hearing me cry and beg for mercy as you took one of the most important things in my life away from me? Are you glad to know that when I sleep as night, I wake with the denials falling from my lips?"   
  
Daisuke bit his lip, but otherwise did nothing. He had promised Ken that he wouldn't interfere and he wouldn't. He trusted his boyfriend with his life, and he knew that Ken deserved that kind of trust in return. V-mon and Wormmon stood at Daisuke's feet, watching Ken in concern. V-mon's clawed hand rested on Wormmon's head, giving the little green digital worm comfort. Wormmon hated seeing his partner like this, but knew that it was necessary. He just hoped that this provided the answers that Ken sought.   
  
Oikawa's ghostly image studied the boy in front of him. After what seemed like hours, but was, in reality, barely five minutes, he spoke. "I live with what I have done everyday. While Belial Vamdemon possessed me, I was well aware of what was going on, but unable to stop it. He *knew* this, that when he agreed to grant my wish to see the Digital World, I would not have agreed to do it in the manner he chose. He taunted me with what he had done when in control of my body, in my sleep. He used you, Ken, not to the extent that he used me, but much worse." He sighed softly, and glanced over at the Digimon and Daisuke. "He knew that there was only one Chosen who would be able to defeat him, and that was Motomiya Daisuke."   
  
"What??" that came from Daisuke, who stared at Oikawa with his mouth wide open.   
  
"Something about you told Vamdemon, back at the convention center, that you would be the boy who would ultimately lead to his defeat. He knew this, and decided that he wanted to harm you, but in an indirect way. He chose the heart."   
  
Ken stood silently, his eyes no longer showing any emotion. Daisuke, V-mon, and Wormmon all glanced at him worriedly, but they said nothing. They had agreed to allow Ken to handle this his own way, and that's what they would do.   
  
"I won't even try to convince you to forgive me, Ken. It's not my right. But I am glad that Vamdemon is rotting in whatever Digital Hell he was sent to." Oikawa stared at the young boy in front of him, before turning to go, "Believe in Daisuke, Ken." Then his form grew lighter, becoming the shining wings of a flock of butterflies before disappearing into the air.   
  
Ken watched them go, not even bothering to look at Daisuke as the other boy made a move to stand next to him. Instead, he just stared straight ahead, not even bothering to move the hair out of his eyes when the wind blew.   
  
"I'm sorry." Daisuke said softly, almost too softly to be heard. It weighed heavily on his mind, that he was the cause of all of Ken's pain, all of his suffering.   
  
Ken glanced over at his boyfriend's whispered apology. "Whatever for?" he asked, surprise lining the edge of his voice.   
  
"For what Oikawa did to you... what Vamdemon did to you." He answered, "If only I had been quicker that night... If only Vamdemon hadn't kidnapped all of the kids..."   
  
Ken sighed, "Daisuke, life is too short to be filled with 'what if's'." He met his boyfriend's eyes. "You came after me, that's what is important. And you didn't know what the future would be... so, don't blame yourself for Vamdemon."   
  
"But still..." Daisuke started softly, but the look in Ken's eyes stopped him.   
  
"Dai... please." Ken said, "I will never blame you for what happened. It was Oikawa and Vamdemon's fault." He turned away, staring off into their surroundings. "It's true that what they did to me will be with me for the rest of my life, and nothing that I can do will change it, but I think that with time, the memories will fade..." he smiled at Daisuke.   
  
Daisuke smiled back, "We'll just have to create new memories!"   
  
V-mon and Wormmon both smiled at each other, Wormmon glad to see that Ken was smiling again, and V-mon happy to see everyone else happy.   
  
"Come on." Daisuke said, finally, holding out a hand to Ken, "Let's go home."   
  
Ken glanced back up at the sky, then at Daisuke. "Okay."   
  
  
To Be Completed.... 


	9. In The Path of Memories

Awakened Memories, Epilogue: The Path of Memories  Being that my laptop is down and I'm now stuck using my roommates' computers, those in the Computer Labs here on campus, and when I get home to my 'rents, I don't know when the next chapters of my fics are coming. I'm now attempting to write everything longhand and then type it, so we'll see how this goes. But, please, bear with me.   
  
Digimon and its characters do not belong to me, although Ken and Daisuke have this strange tendency to hang out in my mind and inspire many fics... and Ken likes to fight with Duo...   
  
It's been a fun ride, everybody~! ^_^   
  
All previous chapters are archived at: [ Robin's Sanctuary][1]   
  
  
Awakened Memories  
By: Robin Terrae   
  
  
Epilogue: The Path of Memories   
  
  
::Daisuke POV::   
  
  
It's been almost six months since Ken's encounter with Oikawa in the Digital World. We've begun to slowly re-build our relationship, but I have a feeling that it will be awhile till out relationship is anywhere near the level that it was.   
  
But that's fine by me. I love Ken and refuse to push him beyond what he feels comfortable with. Besides, Ken's not the only one who has to come to terms with what happened that night.   
  
I, too, have my scars. To know that if I had only been quicker in reaching the truck, I could have stopped Oikawa before he touched Ken. And to know that I'm the reason for it happening in the first place...   
  
To know that Vamdemon did what he did because he could tell that three years later, I, Motomiya Daisuke, would be the Chosen Child that would ultimately lead to his defeat. He wanted to try and keep me from completing my destiny by violating the one person I cared about the most.   
  
"Dai..."   
  
"Hmmm..." I turn to look over at my boyfriend, who was lounging on my bed, Minomon and Chibimon sitting on either side. Ever since that day when Ken had run to the Digital World, our Digimon partners never left our sides.   
  
His blue eyes stare into my brown ones. "You're doing it again." He states, his voice low.   
  
"Doing what again?" I ask.   
  
"Feeling guilty." Ken answered, staring at me intently, both Chibimon and Minomon pressing themselves against Ken's body in a gesture of comfort.   
  
I turned back to the window. "Can you blame me?" I ask softly, one hand pressed against the glass pain.   
  
"Daisuke..."   
  
I heard the rustle of fabric and suddenly hands were clamped around my waist, Ken's face pressed into my back.   
  
"I thought we went over this already." He asked, his voice muffled against the fabric of my shirt.   
  
"We did." I answer, gently covering Ken's slim, pale hands with my slightly darker ones. "But it still hasn't changed."   
  
Ken sighed, pressing himself closer to me, burying his face in my shoulder blade. " I really wish you wouldn't blame yourself."   
  
I nod, "I know... but that doesn't change what happened."   
  
Ken said nothing, and I leaned back into his touch. For a while, all was quiet, until Ken suddenly shifted, and I craned my head back to look at him. A ghost of a smile touched his lips.   
  
"What?" I ask. I've been around Ken long enough to know that look... and it wasn't the best one that you wanted to see on the face of Ichijouji Ken.   
  
Ken moved away from me, smiling, a light that had been dim for far too long blazing brightly in the depths of his eyes. "Let's go make some new memories."   
  
It took a minute for me to comprehend what he meant by that statement, but when I do, I smile. "Yeah." I said softly, voice full on emotions, "Let's."   
  
We're both healing, and given time, I think that both of us will be okay...   
  
  
The End.   
  
It's over~! *jumps up and down in celebration* Yay~! Now I can work on 'Be Careful What You Wish For...' without any more interruptions~! ^_^

   [1]: http://www.robinterrae.homestead.com/index.html



End file.
